youtubepoopbrfandomcom-20200223-history
LucasMobile17
"Agora vc é meu novo sensei de poops -q" ''WindowsPoopBR sobre LucasMobile17 ''"Celular 17 do﻿ Lucas LOL" Qualquer um sobre LucasMobile17 "KKKKK﻿ Lucas King Returns" MedeirosWorth sobre... Vocês já sabem quem é. LucasMobile17 é um Youtube Pooper brasileiro da "Nova Geração" (geração do final de 2010). Se afastou dos Poops no começo do ano de 2011 devido a problemas pessoais, mas já está de volta à ativa. Era Pré Poop No Longínquo ano de 2009, Lucas criou um canal no Youtube basicamente para nada. Uma vez ou outra eram upados vídeos toscos, trabahos de escola e outras coisas feitas na base do Windown Movie Maker. Seu canal tinha 2 inscritos (amigos) e incontáveis comentários o xingando, devido a excessiva Trollagem. Um dia, enquanto navegava buscando vídeos relativos ao jogo de PS2 "Yu-Gi-Oh - The Duelists of the Roses", achou um dos vídeos relacionados. Sim, o Poop do Dragão Baiano. Lucas então decidiu que seria um Pooper BR, custasse o que custasse. Desistiu logo quando viu que não havia sobreposição de vídeo no Movie Maker. Phoenix Wrongs Mais ou menos três meses depois de que viu seu Primeiro Poop, Lucas descobriu um jogo para seu Nintendo DS pelo qual adquiriu um quase vício - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Novamente em sua busca por cheats um detonado, Lucas encontra mais um vídeo de PedroAvanzi, dessa vez um Phoenix Wrong. Após de ele se informar de como foi feito o vídeo, Lucas fez o Download do Sony Vegas 8.0. De lá saiu o seu primeiro trabalho "importante": Phoenix Wrong Brasil - Turnabout Pastel. thumb|right|350px|O Primeiro Phoenix Wrong de LucasMobile17O vídeo não fez muito sucesso nas primeiras semanas. Foi quando o garoto decidiu colocar seu vídeo como resposta a outro vídeo maior Depois de um mês, o atingiu um número de visitas superior a 1000, o que deixou Lucas motivado a fazer mais um Phoenix Wrong. O Vídeo saiu em Junho de 2010 e até Junho de 2011 não fez sucesso algum. Em Agosto de 2010, mais um Phoenix Wrong apareceu em seu canal. Com 200 views em um mês, já era um começo. Ótimo começo. Já tendo um conhecimento de Sources, Lucas começou a responder diversos fads, que o levaram a incrível marca de... 15 inscritos. Logo depois, ele estaria upando seu primeiro Youtube Poop. Vida de Pooper 'Random Desconhecido - Outubro de 2010 ~' Março de 2011 No dia 3 de Outubro de 2010, Lucas inicia a sua vida como Youtube Pooper quando faz o upload do vídeo "Grande Nappa - Fracassado Attorney". Um Poop relativamente curto, mas que alcançou sucesso imediato. "Dei sorte. É difícil um Poop conseguir tanta audiência em uma semana... De um cara desconhecido então? Conheço uns poopers aí que tem muito mais talento que eu mas tem, quando muito, 30 ou 40 views..." Essthumb|left|350px|!º Poop! Way to Go!e vídeo ultrapassou a barreira das 1000 views em pouco mais de 2 semanas, e rendeu a Lucas mais uns 20 inscritos. Com o tempo, foi desenvolvendo certa fama, ganhou continuação e, irônicamente, mais de 8000 views. Lucas terminou 2010 com o pé direito. Participou de vários Fads, fez vários Poops, e alcançou a marca de 100 vídeos com "YTPBR - Praia dos Cogumelos", vídeo agora extinto. Em Janeiro de 2011, participou da 1ª Metralhadora de Fads que se tem registro. Arriscou entrar em concursos de MVs. Fez dois vídeos com a mesma source para 2 concursos: Mystery Storms Man e Mystery in a Courtroom, vídeos que lhe renderam uma PM de Joe Penna, o MysteryGuitarMan, agradecendo pela homenagem. No mês de Fevereiro, Participou de um Ping-Pong contra MrDavizin182, um Tripong contra Hoorayforfakes e Cantinadoburro, e um Soccer contra MedeirosWorTh. Os dois últimos foram paralizados durante o Hiato. 'Hiato - Março de 2011 ~ Maio de 2011' No dia 6 de março de 2011, Lucas anunciou uma saída temporária do Youtube, devido a alguns problemas de cunho familiar/pessoal. Nada assustador. Algumas pessoas se comoveram, mas outras pessoas exageraram um pouco. A 12 de Abril, foi anunciada a reabertura do canal, e atividade completa no mês de Julho. 'Subindo os degraus do Poop - Maio de 2011 ~' Outubro de 2011 Depois de todo o drama do Hiato, Lucas deu uma Repaginada no Canal. Novo fundo, novo tema e novos vídeos (uma porrada de Fillers). Seu Tripong contra Cantinadoburro e Hoorayforfakes foi cancelado devido aos eventos do canal PoopersBr. No início do mês de Agosto foi postado o primeiro Round do Ping Pong contra Antiperiano, disputa que só seria finalizada a 28/09/2011. Foi um sucesso tremendo, e fez com que os dois Poopers alcançassem uma grande popularidade entre a comunidade Pooper, além de uma indicação ao Golden Dawn 2011. A 17 de Agosto de 2011 foi anunciado o Vídeo "O PC do Grande Nappa", 3ª parte da série de vídeos envolvendo o Saiyajin Fracassado. A 19/08 o vídeo foi postado, conseguindo no 1º dia o número de likes que "Grande Nappa - Fracassado Attorney" levou 6 meses para conseguir. 'Joojando nas Próprias Regras - Outubro de 2011 ~ Dias Atuais' Na sua festa de um Ano como Pooper, no dia 3 de Outubro de 2011, Mobile fez um vídeo, "Programa do Nappa"; no qual colocou os nomes de todos os seus inscritos até o momento como uma homenagem. O vídeo fez com que muitos inscritos pedissem mais vídeos do Grande Nappa. Logo depois postou "YTPBR - Um JooJ de Futebol Europeu", um poop que alcançou a 3ª colocação no Top 10 de Outubro, a maior já atingida por ele até o fechamento dessa edição. Iniciou um Ping-Pong contra 007cadaver que promete repetir o sucesso do último. Existem planos para um Tri-Pong temático contra ImpossibleCarl69 e Nilpoahc. A Origem do Nome "Achei "Mobile" algo chamativo, diferente, e decidi colocar no username. Como já tinha um LucasMobile registrado, decidi colocar o dia do meu aniversário ali. Simples assim." Avatar/Mascote Godot é um promotor fissurado por café do 3º jogo da série "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney". Era um advogado de defesa chamado Diego Armando até ser envenenado. Ficou em coma por tempo suficiente para que a pessoa que ele mais amava morresse. Depois, cometeu um assassinato para proteger a Irmã caçula de sua falecida amada e foi condenado à prisão perpétua. Trágico, não? As três luzes vermelhas já viraram a marca d'água do canal de LucasMobile17, além de ele usar Godot em quase todo lugar como avatar. Obsessão? Talvez. Outros Trabalhos *Phoenix Wrong Brasil - Turnabout [Inserir Nome Aqui] *Ash Rouba uma Dica do Zé Graça *YTPBR - Grande Nappa - Fracassado Attorney *YTPBR - A TV do Grande Nappa *O Pequeno Golfinho *Um Youtube Poop Interativo *YTPBR - 1008 Você sabia que... *... o Lucas quase morreu intoxicado por diesel em Janeiro? *... mais da metade dos seus vídeos não vão ao ar por serem muito toscos? *... ele é adepto da filosofia do "Foda-se"? *... o layout dessa página é uma paródia dos layouts da Desciclopédia? *... quando o Santos foi campeão da Libertadores 2011 ele chorou de alegria? *... ele tem ideias para seus Vídeos durante as aulas (principalmente as de Francês)? *... ele cria páginas na Wikia do YTPBR quando não tem nada pra fazer? Poopografia Ping-Pongs *vs. MrDavidzin182 - Aqui *vs Antiperiano - Aqui *vs 007cadaver - Aqui (Em Andamento) Tri-pong *vs Cantinadoburro e Hoorayforfakes - Aqui (Cancelado) *vs ImpossibleCarl69 e Nilpoahc (Previsto) Soccer *vs MedeirosWorTh - Aqui (Cancelado) *(Short) vs Antiperiano (Em Andamento)